The present invention relates to increasing the efficiency of obtaining assistance data, and more particularly, to apparatus for performing Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) control, and to associated methods and storage media.
In a conventional electronic device equipped with a GNSS receiver, a position calculation module therein may need assistance data for accelerating the Time to First Fix (TTFF) of the position of the conventional electronic device, where the assistance data is typically obtained from outside the conventional electronic device. When reviewing related products launched on the market, it seems unlikely that the related art architecture for obtaining the assistance data is properly designed. As a result, some problems may occur. For example, the performance of the position calculation module may be unacceptable due to improper or problematic assistance data. In another example, the calculation efficiency of the position calculation module may be decreased due to unexpected delay of obtaining assistance data. Thus, a novel method is required for properly controlling operations of obtaining assistance data.